Telepathy
by VVvvvvVV
Summary: Bertrand and Vlad are training in the art of Telepathy. Vlad must try and send the picture's of tarot cards through the mind. But what will Bertrand find when his studant's thoughts move to more delecet matters? Bertrand/Vlad BoyXBoy SLASH! One Shot.


Vlad was in art class when he first saw him. His new tutor had interrupted his lesson and froze the entire class presenting him with a book called the Praedictum Impaver that held the destiny of the vampire kind. He was polite but not trustworthy. At first Vlad didn't like him at all but everything changed when he got to know him a little better. He even found out his tutor had some kind of heart.

Now he was daydreaming in maths class only 3 weeks later thinking how nice it would be to be able to kiss the older Vampire. The bell to end lesson rang and Vlad jumped to his feet and packed his things away as quick as he could managing to be first out the classroom door. He rushed to his room and put his bag away and ran down to the training room where he knew Bertrand would be waiting to train him.

Vlad: Okay so what are we doing today?

Bertrand: Telepathy.

Vlad bit his lip he knew if his thoughts wondered the wrong way for even a second Bertrand would know everything. He covered his slightly long silence with a small smile and a nod.

Vlad: Okay sure but how?

Bertrand: I will give you these tarot cards and leave the room. I have memorised them all you have to do is try and form a connection between us and make me see what you are seeing. We will contact through walkie-talky's.

Vlad looked at him nodding and sighed. This lesson was going to be harder then he had first thought. Usually he got to think about his tutor in lewd ways while they spared.

Vlad: How do I make a connection?

Bertrand: You simply have to think of me.

Vlad: When we make the connection will you see what I'm thinking?

Bertrand: Yes I will see your thoughts. Why do you ask?

Vlad: Just making a note not to think of beating you up when I try making the connection. That's all.

Vlad spoke quickly and smoothly. He was getting good at lying. He didn't like that thought. Bertrand chuckled and saw something in Vlad's eyes that he had seen there before but couldn't place what it was. Bertrand left the training room and went down the dusty corridor approaching the stairs down to the Blood cellar, Mirror room and storage room. He went down the stone steps and sat himself down on a wooden crate left in storage. Vlad had been given a walkie talkie so as to keep in touch and see if Bertrand would actually receive the messages his mind would send. Vlad sat cross legged on the cold floor of the training room.

Bertrand: Are you sitting comfortably?

Vlad: Yeah.

Bertrand: Okay well clear your mind and think only of me.

Vlad smiled and closed his eyes that was easy. He thought of the first time he met Bertrand. His pale red lips as he first spoke his name in the class room pronouncing his full name in its native tongue correctly. His deep brown eyes demanding he take his test to find if he was truly the chosen one. And his muscles when he had started to teach him the basics of hand to hand combat. He suddenly remembered what he wasn't supposed to be thinking of and then his thoughts went to seeing Bertrand just as his tutor.

Bertrand had been looking into his thoughts for a couple of minutes he couldn't fully believe what he was seeing and then it suddenly changed from vibrant, colourful and caring to dull, boring and grim.

Bertrand: Vlad I can see.

Vlad: Okay.

Vlad opened his eyes and took the top card from the deck looking at it and concentrating on what was in front of him. He was looking at the card of a man in red sitting on a throne. Under it it had a title saying "The emperor" and strangely it reminded him of his father.

Bertrand: The count sitting on his throne..?

Vlad: Er yeah well it's a guy dressed in red on a throne and it made me think of him being so similar and all.

Bertrand: Very good. Now in time you will be able to send me the message without using someone you know well as a figure for it. On to the next one.

Vlad: Yeah okay.

Vlad smiled proudly as he had successfully given him the image of what was in font of him.

He took another and his smile dropped as he saw an Adam and Eve type of picture underneath it said "Destined Lovers" he thought of the card trying his best not to place himself and Bertrand in the spaces of the couple. And failed miserably.

Bertrand: Vlad...!

Vlad locked his joints and froze. His voice hadn't come from the walkie talkie. He couldn't move or even try look at him. Bertrand crouched down to Vlad's height and looked at him in the eyes. There he saw fear of rejection and that little something he saw before and realised it was hope...Longing and love for the older vampire. He smiled at Vlad warmly. The first genuine smile that had ever crossed his face since 1694. Before his first love ran off with his brother. He forgave them...But it took just under 200 years. Vlad looked at him in shock he didn't look angry in fact he looked pleased.

Bertrand: Don't worry Vlad. The feeling is mutual.

Vlad unfroze and breathed out the unnecessary breath he had held.

Vlad: Really?

His voice was a pitch higher than usual full of hope, excitement and slight disbelief. Bertrand couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his reaction it was just to cute. He leaned in and pressed his cold lips to Vlad's. He wrapped his arms around his tutor and leaned into him. Bertrand licked Vlad's lower lip pushing his tongue inside his mouth exploring the inside of his mouth as Vlad kissed him back enthusiastically. Bertrand pulled back.

Bertrand: Yeah. Really.

Vlad: So..We're in a relationship now?

Bertrand: It seems so.

They both smiled and Bertrand stood up pulling Vlad up with him. Pressing one last kiss to his shorter and younger boyfriend.

Bertrand: But for now I need you to go and practise while I go sort something out.

Vlad: Okay.

Vlad smiled as he left and slid down the wall sighing happily. His fantasy had somehow suddenly become reality. Bertrand walked up the stairs and crossed the corridor to the main room where he found the count sitting in his coffin staring at the picture of the castle he wanted to buy.

Bertrnad: Sir.. I need to report something urgently.

Count Dracula: Yes?

Bertrand: My prior thoughts that Vlad had been falling for the Half-Fang have been incorrect.

Count Dracula: Then who pray do tell has he fallen for?

Bertrand: I cannot say. I haven't the slightest clue.

Count Dracula: Then why has he been so.. Distracted?

Bertrand: Hormones? He has just turned 17.. He may be worried about how his body is changing and the way he feels..

Count Dracula: Oh flapping hell. I knew I should have given him the book of teenage vampire sexual information guide book for his birthday. Send him in.

Bertrand couldn't tell The Count the truth. Of course he didn't have to say it was Hormones but it was a reasonable excuse. Not to mention he got to torture his sweetheart and teach him about the things he should know. (If he doesn't already know about it all).

Bertrand: Right away.

Bertrand left the room with a moderately evil smile plastered on his face. He went back into the training room and got Vlad. And then ruthlessly left him alone in the room with a slightly embarrassing talk ahead of both Vlad and The Count. After about 10 minutes Vlad came out looking sheepish his eyes wide and holding a teenage hormones book. If he could still blush he'd be as red as a beetroot.

Vlad: Why did you tell my dad that! He gave me the talk.. And a book.

Bertrand: To save Erin. Your dad and I thought something or someone was getting you distracted and I thought it was Erin. And your dad was going to think of a way to well remove the distraction.

Vlad: You were going to dust Erin?

Bertrand: If your dad ordered me to do it in your best interest I would have done it but I made up an excuse so she may live.

Vlad: Why would you do that you don't like Erin.

Bertrand: Yes but she's your friend.

Vlad smiled and hugged Bertrand. He hugged Vlad back but pulled away grinning down at him.

Bertrand: Well I have to go speak with your sister. But since training has been put off for a while why don't you use the spare time reading that book.

Vlad: Hahah as if I need this.

Bertrand raised his eyebrow and then nodded flitting off towards the direction of Ingrid's room. Vlad laughed lightly and shook his head smiling he walked down the hall stopping at Erin's door he knocked twice and waited. The door opened and there standing in the door way was Erin dressed in Vlad's out grown clothes he'd given her.

Erin: Oh hi Vlad come in.

Erin stepped to the side for him to enter. He walked past her and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. She quickly closed the door and sat cross legged opposite him.

Vlad: I'm going out with Bertrand.

Erin: You are? Wow I'm so happy for you Vlad.

Vlad: Yeah but he's like 400 years old he must have had a lot of experience.. I'm just kinda worried I mean I have no clue at what the hell I'm supposed to do..

Erin: Vlad are you serious ?

Vlad: Well I know how but well you know.

Erin: Yeah I get you. What's that?

Vlad: Ugh it's a book to teach teenaged vampires about the body, hormones, changes and sex.

Erin: The Count finally tried giving you the talk then huh?

Vlad: Yeah

Erin: Well what are we waiting for give me a look.

Vlad handed her the book and she opened it looking in the index and then turned to page 56 the title of that chapter was " Vampire Sex".

Erin: Oh now let's find out if it says anything different than any other normal teenage sex book.

Vlad: Fine with me.

Erin read aloud.

Erin: _**" Sex for the curious teenaged Vampire. If your parents have already giving you the talk skip to the next chapter. If your parent's sent you to a breather school you know the basics through their Sexual health and Body lessons. For the Basics refer to diagram on page 58 for basics on female and male relations, 59 for female and female and 60 for male and male. To give your fellow vampire pleasure soak yourseleves in blood (or soy which ever you prefer). (Blood not needed but then it is in any cases erotic). Use the tongue, fingers, hands, fangs or teeth to get your partner ready. Bite their neck just enough to mark the skin showing your claim on him or her."**_

Vlad: I can't believe you just read that out loud.

Erin smirked and then turned to pages 59 and 60. Vlad's eyes opened a little wider than usual and Erin studied page 59 like she was a Christian and it was the bible in the middle of an apocalypse.

Erin: Whoa..

Vlad: Yeah..

Erin: It's so detailed it's almost porn.

Vlad: You watch that stuff?

Erin: Yeah.. How else do you think I know all I know.

Vlad: Hadn't thought about it much actually.

They closed the book after reading the one chapter. And then they changed the subject to how Vlad and Bertrand finally got together. Meanwhile Bertrand had given up on knocking and forced his way into the room where Ingrid was sitting in her coffin painting her nails. He walked over stopping short a few paces.

Bertrand: Vlad and Erin aren't a couple.

Ingrid looked up at the joyous news and turn of events. She really didn't want Erin and Vlad together they didn't seem right and somehow however small the feeling was she had been jealous of Vlad. But of course Ignored it.

Ingird: Good. Thanks for telling me. Get out.

Bertrand rolled his eyes not retorting as he knew she was secretly happy. He left the room and walked down the corridor in search of Vlad he knocked at his door but found his room empty he went across the hall to Erin's room and heard her reading out loud from the book Vlad received from The Count. Bertrand laughed quietly listening to Vlad's embarrassed voice as he spoke. He straightened his expression and knocked at the door. Erin answered the door and smiled at him as he walked past her looking at Vlad.

Bertrand: Meet me down in the training room in an hour and we'll resume our.. Training.

Vlad: Okay.

Vlad looked up at Bertrand with a love sick smile on his face as the older vampire left the room.

He went to the blood cellar and took a bottle of blood and a bottle of soy. He went down through the training room to his own personal quarters he had been given. He placed both bottles on his coffin side-table and looked around his in perfect order coffin-room. Instead of using one of the Dracula's guest coffins he had brought his own from where he had previously stayed. It was a beautiful large dark rose wood and mahogany double coffin with silk padding on the inside with gold inlays around the rim. The lid was sat happily against the wall behind it. He didn't need the lid so often now as his room had no windows not that he complained in the least he liked the fact that it was only lit by the Gothic wall candles that even then only gave a minimum of light.

Bertrand then went to sit in the training room to wait for Vlad. He was coming down the stairs after only 50 minutes he was early. Vlad felt so nervous if his heart could beat it would be as loud as the ancient war drums you see in documentaries about the Native Indians and films.

He appeared before Bertrand nervously pulling at his long sleeves a habit he'd picked up over the years in times of pressure being given to him. Bertrand smiled at the younger vampire alluringly and took Vlad'd hand in his own kissing his palm gently. Vlad had already known that this time wouldn't be a training session. Bertrand lead him into his room and closed it behind him. Vlad looked around the room seeing it for the first time ducking his head down in embarrassment at seeing the double coffin.

Bertrand slowly approached him from behind judging his expression and then put a hand on his shoulder turning Vlad to face him. He bent down and kissed him deeply and Vlad instinctively put his hands up and wrapped his arms around Bertrand's neck closing his eyes and playing softly with the curly strands of hair there. When he opened his eye's for the first time in 10 minutes of their make-out session did he realise they had moved to the bed. They broke apart and Bertrand strated to undo the buttons of Vlads shirt. Every button took less then half a second but to both of them it almost seemed like eternity as they were raring to go.

As soon as he'd opened the last button he ripped it away from Vlad throwing it into the corner with an ungraceful thud revealing his pale white hairless chest. He wasn't muscular but he did have a four pack which Bertrand found very appealing indeed. He then undid Vlad's belt removing it but putting it to the side not throwing it away. He might need it. He pulled Vlad's skinnys from him dropping them to the side of the coffin and tore his pink Calvin Klein boxers getting them out of the way throwing it's tattered remains on the floor. During which Vlad had started to undo Bertrand's shirt with fumbling fingers. He was completely starkers. He didn't want to be the only one. Bertrnad twiged what he was doing and in a flash took everything off. Vlad looked up at him shyly basking in his boyfriends handsome features.

Bertrand pressed his lips to Vlad's stroking his cheek breaking it moving his attention to Vlad's chest. He moved his hand across first just grazing his nipples making Vlad moan lightly. He smiled and pinched the other as he started to lick him pleased with the reaction. Vlad moaned gently clutching the satin lightly slightly afraid at how good he felt with only a few kisses and teasing his nipples.

Bertrand moved down Vlad's body further, opening his legs kissing down the inside of his right thigh and then licked the tip of Vlad's cock engulfing it with his mouth as Vlad moaned in pleasure gasping for the air he no longer need. After pleasing Vlad he moved to his hole. Gently pushing a finger in moving it around as Vlad closed his eyes in a small amount of pain. Bertrand moved it around trying to find the prostate. Vlad gasped and his back arched upwards and he knew he found it. He lined up with Vlad and this pushed something much larger in after lubricating the entrance.

Vlad let out a loud whimper as he got stretched he moved his arms around Bertrand's neck and clung to him. After a long painful minute Bertrand looked down at him.

Bertrand: I love you Vlad. Are you ready?

Vlad: I love you too...Yes

The last word was a whisper but Bertrand had amazing hearing and heard it. He nodded and started to move out slowly before pounding back in. Vlad let out a loud moan filled with surprise and pleasure as Bertrand started hitting something inside him. He could feel it all building up and soon he couldn't keep his moans as quite as he hoped. His eyes turned black and his voice deepened letting his other side show through as he started to move his hips. He reached up to Bertrand's lips with his own kissing him fiercely.

Bertrand kissed him back smiling into the kiss and grabbed his cock rubbing it making him moan even louder. He licked his neck and bit him not enough to tear the skin but just enough to make a large Hickey appear the next day. Bertrand and Vlad came together and slumped up against each other. Bertrand rolled to lay next to him. Vlad moved closer to him and rested his head on his chest his eyes returning to their dark chocolate brown. They soon fell asleep in each others arms waiting for a new day to come.


End file.
